


The final night

by il0vedaydreaming



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Johnlock - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining, Work In Progress, alternative universe, ballet!lock, balletlock, stagehand!john
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/il0vedaydreaming/pseuds/il0vedaydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the final night the ballet company would be performing in the city. It was also John and Sherlock's last chance to act upon their feelings. Would they seize the opportunity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The final night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IamJohnLocked4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/gifts), [deduce-my-heart (linds7)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linds7/gifts).
  * A translation of [La última noche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530651) by [il0vedaydreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/il0vedaydreaming/pseuds/il0vedaydreaming). 



> Disclaimer:   
> -This was supposed to be a headcanon, but it's grown into a short ficlet.  
> -I apologize for any and all the mistakes here since I'm quite a philistine.   
> ~°~°~  
> I'd also like to thank my lovely 'beta' Lindsey (deduce-my-heart), who has encouraged me to publish the story and is being given hell with the edition.
> 
> I sincerely hope you'll enjoy it :)

John couldn’t believe the final night had arrived.

In the past, this would have had no meaning for him. New productions came into the theatre all the time, and at the end of the day, it was always just a job for him. But this time was different…

The first time John saw him was the day the new ballet company arrived to the theatre for rehearsals. And even though John was carefully listening to the director’s orders on how the scenery should be arranged and exactly when it should go on the stage, his gaze became completely captured by a slender man with pale skin and dark hair. Now, while John was used to seeing many people dance on stage, there was just something about this particular ballerino –the grace of his movements? His harmonious body? His striking beauty?—that made John's heart race.

John had only heard his voice on a few, rare occasions. Nevertheless, those brief moments were sufficient for him to commit that sensual sound—along with the rest of the man’s qualities—to his memory forever.

John had never yet dared speak to him. What could he say anyway? He was a mere stagehand, and his work was always behind the scenes. And it was from there, when he had nothing to do but wait for the next scene change, that he allowed himself to watch that dazzling star shine under the floodlights.

However, the melody was now moving closer and closer to its end, and John’s little heart was shrinking. He knew it would likely take many years (if luck was on his side) before he could even hope to see that man again.

If magic existed, if John could cast a spell to make this night last a little bit longer, he would do it without hesitation just so he could admire the dancer for a few moments more.

“No!” John sighed.

The final scene was now here.


End file.
